User talk:75x
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Universe stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AwesomeMe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willr2d213 (Talk) 18:06, April 22, 2011 Hey! I want to thank you so much for copying and pasting my V.D. story! I would've done it myself, but I'm making one called Journey. It'll be great. ;) Well, I'm still updating it. If you could finish updating it, that would be great. Please do it in the same format as the earlier chapters. And if possible, please update it as you write a new chapter. 18:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) http://lego-adventures.wikia.com/ http://legoroleplay.wikia.com/ http://lego-herofactory.wikia.com/ Lego roleplay Wiki 18:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE GO TO MY WIKI! Link here: http://legousers.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Users_Wiki# :) Hey AwesomeMe, I have a way to get more people on here, using you story, that is if your willing to do it. BTW love your new profile pic! -Willr2d213 (Talk| ) How???? And thanks, I like my new avatar. Also, LEGO may approve of Journey. AwesomeMe :) the claw hi awesome me, i saw the claw again!!!!!!!!!!! no, realy! it was in servivul, but it didn't kill me this tim. i used lots and lots of big firecrakers and used a jetpack i found to move away fromit more fastt. it took like ten minuts but I SMASHED IT!!!!!! then the spider boss came and it smashed me. :( but really, i saw it!!!!!!!! ):the biggest lego dude:( ps- im telling you on this wiki becase nobody was nice to me on the othr wiki GOTCHA!!!!!!! :P - Shermy 1.) Well, you would put your newest chapter on here, and wait a day before posting the chapter on the wiki. You would also tell people that if they wanted to read your story sooner, they would have to come here. 2.) You could just tell people to come here, but I'm not sure if the mods would approve of that. 23:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Maestro, you dare? :P LOLs. When I read that post, at first I thought it was real. Then, under the Recent Activity, it said you edited it, and I spent the whole night laughing. Also, could you come to my wiki (link above)? And Willr2d213, I can post a few more chapters, but if I post too much, it may not get published. School Musical Good for you! I can't exactly do that at my school.... LOL! NVM. And is Maestro the kid's real name, nickname, or name of the character that he plays? Well, Maestro is his character's nickname. He doesn't have another name, but according to the director, it's his nickname. I'm a Guard in the musical. Lucky me. :P Best Wishes, AwesomeMe Okay, you don't have to close with "best wishes" on a wiki talk page, it's just me, your friend. :P And I know what your thinking: well, it ISN'T me. People rarely call me "maestro" out of my own house. My normal name is used just about everywhere, since there isn't much of a nickname that you can give it.... :P It's his characters nickname. Sorry, forgot to post "character's". And no, I didn't think it was you. :P AwesomeMe Ahh, I see. What's the name of the play? Aladin. :P I know, that stupid Disney kiddy-movie. But the musical's a lot better than the movie. ;) AwesomeMe Signature Here's how to get it up and working (I can't edit someone else's user page): #Copy this: #Paste it here #Go #Type " " into the signature box #Scroll down to the bottom of the page, and click "Save" #Sign any posts or messages with ~~~~, and you're good! Thanks Maestro! And do you want to come to my wiki? You would be a REALLY big help. ;) 16:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) "Vandals can find the wiki" In case you haven't noticed, we're not even in Google search yet. That's pretty bad. :P Well, wait: we are now. We weren't a few days ago. Maestro, have you seen my wiki? I think you would really help with it. :) And by the way, I've noticed the Google search, too. 23:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) New Phone Here are some pics I took of my new phone. Slide-ey. :P Photo on 2011-05-06 at 17.19.jpg|Has not been slid yet. Photo on 2011-05-06 at 17.19 #2.jpg|It has been slid to the texting keyboard! :P Photo on 2011-05-06 at 17.25.jpg|Close-up view. Niiiiice. :P Nice phone. I spy a piano, I spy a dog crate... A DOG CRATE! What kind of dog do you have? We just go one a month ago. Ahh... my puppy. I got her about a year ago. (YES, it's a girl!) Want a pic of her? Got one right now. AwesomeMe Yeah, that'd be great! Lemme get a pic of mine. Her name is Cassie. Wow nice! Is that you or your brother in the background? :D -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 22:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats a big cage in the background, maestro. What do you do lock your little brother in there? KIDDING KIDDING! Don't hit me I'll run away to the LU wiki. :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 22:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll get the pic up. She's a mini labradoodle (lab + mini poodle). And Willr2d213, that's part of my head. Haha. And also, her name is Bella. AwesomeMe Got the pic up. Here 'ya go. :P AwesomeMe 22:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, it didn't get up. Another one coming. ;) AwesomeMe No, Will. She's gonna get bigger, so it's a good idea to get a big crate and but a divider in there, which we can move as she grows. Saves buying multiple $70+ crates. ;) Is it okay if the new pic has my face in it? It's the only one that'll work. AwesomeMe Sure. I'm not a some identity theft guy. :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 22:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Me and her. Tada. :P AwesomeMe Very, err, big. And very fluffy. Cassie is a Shetland Sheepdog. That's only her head. She's thickheaded. :P. But she's a very lovable dog. And I was TRYING to look at the camera, but my dog was getting a bit fussy, so I dropped her a split-second later. :P AwesomeMe Did you see the picture of Cassie above? And my Mom would never get a dog the size of yours. :O Awesome, are you still online? If so are you going to be on in about a half hour? I would like to friend you in LU, but I think I'm going to go jogging first. (My parents make me) -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 23:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) @Maestro She was extremely small when I got her as a puppy. Here, I may have some photos. Lemme check. @Will Sorry, my subscription ended two days ago, but I'll be getting one in probably a week. I know, I want to friend you and Maestro SO bad. AwesomeMe What happened to all of the images? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Check out these pics! -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I thought you said you were a rank 3 knight... -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I am. But I still like it when people dare me to smash Spiderlings with Rank 2 on. Don't believe me? Ask some of my friends. They've witnessed it. Right now I have no subscription, but when I get one, I'll put on my Rank 3 gear. Getting dared to things with a reward of money is fun. :P AwesomeMe So that's why.. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 19:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. AwesomeMe the claw agin awesome me!!! i saw the spder boss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this time i killed it with this axe i got from an dragon. i'm not kidding!! its me for real! when i smashed it, a messge popped up and said that i beat serviul and then it kicked me back too avent gardens. i'm not kidding!!!!!!! ):the biggest lego dude:( Okay, Maestro, THE funniest prank yet. *claps* I'm not making fun of you, but I'm cracking up. You may have a Wiki Contributer IP, but this can't fool me. :P AwesomeMe It was Will. :P Talk 01:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Its not him. I'll let you guess. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 01:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) WILL?! Wow, Will, nice joke. :P AwesomeMe Lol. Thanks. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 01:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) http://legouniversestories.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:AwesomeMe&diff=prev&oldid=6261 Talk 01:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Im on LU right now and Jamesster is my friend. :P Talk 01:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Jamesster's great. I want to be his friend, but he sorta hates me. AwesomeMe yo am yo am the claw is real see me in game for more ): thebiggestlegodude :( only joking!LFC IZ KING! 15:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Bad News Guys, AwesomeMe44 on the MBs, MLN, and LU is gone. I got hacked by some jerk, and I was forced to make a new account: WisconsinCheese. So, I'll keep this wiki account, but AwesomeMe44 is truly gone. AwesomeMe Wait, WHAT!? Are you pulling my leg!? Can you still sign in to your LEGO ID? If you can, change your account password. You gotta talk to Mods about it. ASAP. If you wanna get this cleared up, email LEGO so they know to delete your old account. I hope you understand. Here is the full story: Some dude with the LEGO user "GoodDoggy123" was the one who hacked my account. He found what my e-mail was, and he tracked ALL of my accounts, (B&N, eBay, Amazon, YouTube) leading it directly to LEGO.com. Unfortunately, I knew who he was, as I posted a message in front of him once, so he decided it would be funny to start posting as "me". I was in constant e-mails with the LEGO company threatening to ban me, so I finally got to the bubbling point where I told them everything. GoodDoggy123 was banned from LEGO, and my account, well... It was spiraling into chaos, as you would imagine, so I was forced to make a new account. Now I am WisconsinCheese. :P AwesomeMe Aha. At least it's cleared up, right? Now you can tell everyone what happened, and at least regain some of your reputation... Some people are horrible. :@ Yeah. I'm glad it's cleared up. Another benefit of this is that people who hated AwesomeMe44 won't know who I am and act like jerks anymore. (*cough* Patch *cough*) AwesomeMe Not to make this sound any more like a soap opera than it already is :P, but Patch, err, doesn't like you? OMG, so sorry, it's Boyde! Patch likes me. Boyde is THE biggest jerk to AwesomeMe44. AwesomeMe Yeah, I was thinking... :P Well, Boyde and BadDoggy123. :D LOLs. AwesomeMe New Story Maestro, look at my new story. ;) AwesomeMe Oh.... what a pain in the neck... now you have to by LU all over again. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 19:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Exactly! How do you like the new story, though? AwesomeMe Slider No worries! BTW, you only need to post the message on my talk page once. ;) And why did you protect my talk page!? That is vandalism, you know... What you did prevented anyone other than you, me, Flex, and Will from leaving a message on my talk page. Oops, sorry about that. :( AwesomeMe :Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of the wiki. - I wouldn't call it vandalism, just a silly demeanour . -- stercus accidit -- cjc 18:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, shut up, cjc; you're rambling. :P LOLs. AwesomeMe * I may be rambling, but I'm not "rambilng". Also, at least it isn't randomly accusing me of swearing like you do after nearly every blog comment I make >_> -- stercus accidit -- cjc 18:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) So what is your new minifigs name in-game? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) I haven't bought LU yet. My mom needs to get her new credit card (will be here in a week or two) AwesomeMe @ cjc: That's because you swear in almost every blog comment you make. └_└ * So, where is the swearing in this comment, in which you said there was swearing? "Your fixation around age just shows your concern with your the way people see you and so you are trying to earn respect by flouting around the idea of age in a way that makes you seem more important than others. Condescending = Acting in a way that betrays a feeling of patronizing superiority. Hmmm....sounds pretty close." Lets look. People isn't a swear word. Nor age. Nor important. Nor condescending. Nor patronizing. You know what, I just can't see it... -- stercus accidit -- cjc 09:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't talking about that comment. :There is none in the other comments >_> -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 09:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : :No arguing in my talk page. :| :AwesomeMe ::It's a debate... -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 13:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::*sigh* Seventeenth reply to the comment, from the top... So you need a bar of soap in your mouth AND you're blind. :P ::::NONE OF THEM ARE SWEAR WORDS. ::::"Its the internet for Christ's sake. It's not like you know these people, you don't actually know there ages. Sure you can guess, or go with what they say, but you don't know them. Someone says they aren't giving up and you say "Alright guys, be sarcastic." You shouldn't take it seriously....." :::::Is there anything I can do to help solve this, or should I just stay out of it? AwesomeMe ::::So, which is the "offensive" word there? None of them are even "light" swear words. Unless your taking the word "Christ" offensively, because Christ is simply the name for Jesus in Christianity. So either your being extremely pedantic when compared to the way words such as this are used in the real world, or you are also blind. -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 08:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You used His name in vain, and that's the issue. I will not tolerate it. :::::: ::::::: That is a Christian issue. Respecting that Christianity exists does not mean I have to follow it. Religious tolerance =/= following the ideals of said religion :::::::I respect that Islam exists, doesn't mean I only eat Halal meats because they do. :::::::I respect Sikhism, doesn't mean I follow the Panj Kakke. :::::::: Religious tolerance =/= following that religion. -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 08:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It's a tricky topic. I guess there really isn't anything I can do about it, but please be more careful. That's all. WOW! What was this topic even about. It is SOOoooo long. Assembly all the Way! Assembly, we build better. User:Betuor 17:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Conversations Please check the very bottom of your blog, I think you missed an important comment that I left there. BTW, sorry about the, umm, "deleted comments". LOL, that was kind of funny, though... XD I just saw it. AwesomeMe I NEED to know! AM, when you discovered that hole in AG, (Spider Boss) did your speed thing extend past the fog and into the yellow? Because I think that's what caused it. There's a smidge bit of fog behind the yellow, OOB. Could it be...? [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 09:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, before I answer this, I need to know if you're talking about the glitch that Jamesster thinks is a "server-out"? AwesomeMe Yep. The one were you fell through the yellow. [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 02:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sup? Hey! Do you have any stories on this wiki? satlmd 10:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yup. The Mythran Makers AwesomeMe Cool! satlmd 14:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Origin of "krom" I know yo asked, but I couldn't remember where... So I found it. It was actually my idea for his name. http://www.nissanusa.com/buildyournissan/variant/index Click on Cube, enter your ZIP, and then you'll see. No way! Wow! BTW, love the new editor. :D AwesomeMe Why, you like the Cube? It's his favorite car. Too quirky for me. No, I don't like the Cube, I just thought that was cool how you came up with the name from that. AwesomeMe Ahh. How come you don't like it? Is it too quirky for you, too? I'm not an avid fan, but you should see some of the options on it... I just don't like the shape. AwesomeMe Ah, I see. I prefer this. Select "Kona Blue". THAT'S my favorite car. Then click on "See the 360 View"; you can click and drag to pivot. MAKE SURE to select Kona Blue for exterior, and Charcoal Black for Interior. Also epic: http://www.ford.com/cars/thenewtaurus/gallery/photos; but that's for next year. That one's much better. AwesomeMe PAH's Chat Blog I forgot, check out my comment at PAH's chat blog post. I made a hilarious Harry Potter comment. M'kay. I'll take a look at it. AwesomeMe Request to Join AVRU You have been asked to join the AVRU! You have been very active, and the quality of your edits have been good. Please leave me a message here to let us know of your decision. Thank you! •Is shocked• AwesomeMe rant about your paradox rant, wormholer costs very little imagination, and you also forgot about paradox's imagination restore Example ·''' Talk 20:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the AVRU! First off, we stand for "Anti-Vandalism Rollback Unit". You need to learn how to use the rollback tool, and the warning templates. For the rollback tool, this is to be used when the most recent edit(s) to a page is vandalism. What distinguishes rollback from undoing is that rollback does it in one click (no edit screen or anything), rollback undoes ALL of the edits done by the last contributor on that page, and rollback does not show the undone edits on the page's history. You can access the rollback tool from the History page, which you get to from the dropdown menu on each page by the "Edit" button. Second, the warning templates are VERY important. Found at Category:AVRU, each one does a different job. Warn1 is for minor problems, most commonly found from misunderstanding or neglect of the policy. This will usually come from new editors, and the template has a relatively friendly tone. Warn2 is for more severe cases, yet not bad enough to receive a block for. This usually is used for mild cursing, or inappropriate (for little kids) content in a story. Warn3 is severe. This is for completely disregarding the policy, or posting something completely inappropriate on the wiki. '''Be sure to distribute a three month block to any user who gets a Warn3 template on their page. Warn4 is the worst and most severe penalty: ultimately banning the user. It is to be used in the case of multiple extreme offenses. You will probably never have to use this one, but it should be there just in case. When you distribute any warning templates on a user's talk page, be sure that there is no heading, as these are automatically added. You should also add it in Visual Mode, so you can fill out the strings. These are the page where the offense was located, and your name. You do not need to add brackets. This is a responsibility, please handle it with extreme seriousness. Good luck! *sigh...* I lost a friend today. A very good friend when he was up to it, yet very, well... stupid. I never did anything mean to him... We were so much alike, and he knew it. But he treated me like dirt in the end. Why stupid? He killed the best friend he ever had. He told me I was a better friend than the ones he had IRL. And I was proud of that. I was proud to have that title, to be that honored. We went up and down, and every which way, yet we managed to stick together... until today. He dissed me to my face. No reason. Now he hates me when I did nothing to deserve it. He is now going for the "dark outcast" kind of profile; with, of course, a name that reminds me of fairground lollipops. No longer is he the eccentric, aspiring, and bold young man I once knew him... Now he is dark, twisted... #@$!*%&. No friends is what he wants; what a stupid, stupid decision. I am literally very upset over the matter, and am in shock that he would do that to me. He has done that to me. This is the way things are. Heartbreak. I'm very sorry if I seem like I'm complaining to you about it... I'm not. I just feel like I need to express my feelings to a friend, which I usually do. A real friend; like you. I'm pretty sure you know who I've been talking about... Thanks, AM. You're a REAL friend. You're welcome. I will do anything to help one of my best friends. Is there anything for me to do? AwesomeMe Shut up and go away. -_- LOL! JK. If there is anything, I'll let you know, thanks! LOL. I'm ready for anything, even if it means throwing PAH into a pit of Butterscorch's. AwesomeMe Don't say that, that's not nice. Turn the other cheek. Wait, are you a Christian? Ok, won't try smashing PAH. •erases that off of my to-do list• JK. I wouldn't put that on my list. And yes, I'm Christian. Catholic, actually. AwesomeMe Ahh. My parents were Catholic before us rowdy kids came along... Well, my Dad grew up that way. My Mom didn't. But my parents didn't like Catholicism, so they left the Catholic church and became Christians, thanks to the help of some really good neighbors. I'm a devout Christian myself. I'll try not to get into any religious arguments with you. Cool. Just don't remark differences between our beliefs, and nothing will happen. Also, WHEN will you get the game? I'm dying to friend you! AwesomeMe Well then stop dying to friend me, because you'll be dead by the time I renew. *checks schedule* Second of July, if all goes according to pla... SECOND OF JULY!?!? YIKES! I've got to get a move on on this science, that's this coming Saturday!!! AAH!!!! •does science for you• AwesomeMe Team Smash-a-Strom Thanks for the offer! Ooh, this is tough... I'm not sure... You know what? I think I'm gonna hold off. I've got a Sentinel Team too that I have to worry about. I'd at least like to have that organized before I go off and join another one. We'll see once En Garde! gets off the ground. Thanks! Alright! I'll ask Will next. But, remember, if you decide you wanna join, just let me know! I'M SO EXCITED! YOUR GETTING THE GAME TOMORROW!!!!! AwesomeMe AM, I oughtta pop you. D:[ That contrib was deleted! Why did you tell, you said you wouldn't! I kept my mouth shut, I never break a promise. She read the blog while browsing it, and read the archive. You said, "Let's hope she doesn't see this". The word "this" was a link... Sorry to argue, but I didn't tell her a thing... AwesomeMe What "this"!? *checks blog* :| Comes to show how well my memory serves me. New Features!!! *Chat is now open! Join at , or by clicking the "Join the Chat" button on the sidebar. *Don't have a signature? Get one now at the newly completed Signatures page! Get one in a few easy steps, after completely customizing it! *The wiki is now a little more navigable with the directory templates everywhere. *The Incomplete, Complete, and Coming Soon templates previously required at the top of each page have been merged into a new and remodeled Top template, now the only one required at the top of a page. Writing stories has never been so easy! *The policy, which I spent a lot of time on trying to cover everything under the sun, is now complete and put into action on the wiki. Please follow it as closely as possible, and things will run smoothly (so long as my foresight is aligned with my head properly )! Have fun!